Welcome To My Life
by MorsDelecti
Summary: After suffering Glinda's constant moaning, Elphaba finally breaks and shows Glinda just how much she can't see with her own two eyes. She is shown what really hides behind the sarcasm and defiance that is Elphaba Thropp... One-Shot Angsty Drabble...


**A/N Ok, this is the result of crying in hysteria the previous night, sleep deprivation caused by it, then only to get annoyed by family matters ever after. So, this is what came out of it, a slight angst/angry piece of drabble...** **I know the charries may act a little OOC sometimes, but i was kinda out of it writing this, which is why some bits drabble more than others, and it was inspired by Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan, and although this fic does contain the song lyrics, I don't think of it as a song fic as such...Enjoy**

**Disclaimer; I own neither Wicked nor Welcome To my Life (the song)**

**It's late evening in Shiz University and Elphaba is trying to study whilst Glinda (currently G-AH-Linda) is moaning and droaning about something else that has happened in her life. After several days of this 'suffering' and pent up stress, Elphaba finally snaps and gives Glinda an insight as to just how well off she is compared to other people, it shows her things a little differently.**

**Please R&R, I like to know your opinions!**

Elphaba tried to shut out the constant ramblings of her pink and fluffy roommate on the other side of the room. However, it seemed that the more she tried, the harder it became. Usually, her tolerance for annoyance and pestering small talk was higher, but recently the stress that had been building inside was becoming increasingly impossible to rein inside. Galinda continued to drone on, about some artefact of clothing, or some essay they had been given and she had forgotten to complete because she spent too much of her time being a socialite. Just as the perky blonde turned the conversation to love interests, something inside Elphaba snapped. She slammed the heavy hard-back book shut and rammed it down on the table, causing the whole unit to tremble under the aggression. It was always at that point in the conversation that Galinda somehow dragged Elphaba into it, but not tonight. Before she could stop herself, she moved up from her chair. With a swift emerald finger, she slipped her glasses further onto her nose from where they had fallen. Her tone of voice and inconsolable rage emerged to the surface from inside her, despite her attempts to calm down, and she leaned heavily on the still wobbling desk. Galinda had looked up at Elphaba's sudden movements and was now watching her with curious eyes as her babbling slowed to a low murmur.

'Elphie…?' Galinda asked.

'Do you ever feel like breaking down…?' Elphaba murmured, articulating the question with an inflection of feign calm.

'What?' Galinda asked, confused by Elphaba's sudden question. Elphaba opened her eyes, fighting the urge to turn and look Galinda directly in the eye.

'Do you ever feel out of place…? Like somehow you just don't belong and no-one understands you…?' Elphaba asked, it was obviously a rhetorical question, yet, Galinda being Galinda, she hadn't realised as she answered.

'…N…No…I…' Galinda murmured as she continued to gaze at her roommate, who stood as rigid as stone against the old wood of her desk.

'Do you ever want to run away…? And know that no-one can hear you screaming…' Elphaba continued, a faint hint of sarcasm slipping between her teeth. She was fed up of the dainty blonde pouring out useless gossip to her, now it was time for her to know how 'the artichoke' felt for once. Her voice turned cold, almost a sneer as she still refused to look at Galinda. 'No, of course you don't, you don't know what it's like…You don't know what it's like to be me…' As she said this, Elphaba turned on her heel to glare at Galinda, her hazel hues burning with rage. She took a step closer as Galinda took a hesitant step back. She had never seen Elphaba this way before. And never again did she wish to. Her voice continued to grow colder, like a steel knife plunged in ice that pierced Galinda's heart. The sarcasm became more apparent, along with the sneer.

'Do you want to be someone else? Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more before your life is over? Are you stuck inside a world that hates you for everything you are? Are you sick of everyone around? With their big fake smiles and stupid laughter and lies while deep inside you're bleeding?' With every statement and question, Elphaba inched closer as her voice inched higher, until they were truly face to face. A moment of silence passed between them before Elphaba's shoulders slumped from their stiffened state. Galinda caught a glimpse of anguish within all the fiery determination before Elphaba turned away.

'Elphaba…' Galinda began, dropping the nickname and the honorific for once, but Elphaba cut through; except her voice had given way to her guilt and misery.

'You don't know what it's like to be hurt…to feel lost…to be left out in the dark…You don't understand how it feels to be kicked when you're already down…to be on the edge of breaking down and know that there's no-one there to save you…' Elphaba could feel the tears burn at the corners of her eyes, yet fought them back as she always did, and was slightly startled to hear Galinda behind her.

'Elphie…I had no idea…I'm sorry…' Galinda began, feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt wash over her. Elphaba spoke once again, but it was icy and solemn again as she span around to face Galinda, her long plait almost whipping her face.

'Of course you had no idea! No-one ever lied straight to your face! No-one ever stabbed you in the back! Everybody always gave you what you wanted! You never had to work, it was always there!' Galinda winced at the volume of Elphaba's voice, fearing that if she continued the ceiling would collapse upon them. She saw the gleaming shine of tears brim Elphaba's eyes and felt her own at the sight. She had never seen her roommate this worked up, this upset, this angry. Elphaba held her gaze, before giving in suddenly, turning back again, this time slower. She made her way silently to the window seat of their shared bedroom and sat on it without a word, gazing out at the storm that had gathered and began in their presence.

Galinda watched her roommate wander over to it and sit down. A few stray tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she too watched the patter of rain pelt furiously against the window. She subconsciously brushed at her pink skirt and brushed a lock of golden hair from her face before making her own way over to where Elphaba sat. Just before sitting herself down, she heard Elphaba murmur as she brought her knees up to her chest and leaned her head against them. 'You don't know what its like to be me…' Galinda felt another pang of guilt rise within her but continued to sit down beside Elphaba anyway. She no longer cared if anyone noticed the two of them together, she hated the sight of seeing Elphaba, usually so strong and brutally determined, so broken and despairing. Without a second thought, she placed a gentle pale hand on top of a tender green one and massaged it lightly.

'Elphie…I'm sorry…Please forgive me…' Galinda breathed gently, still caressing Elphaba's hand. Elphaba nodded ever so slightly, to show that she acknowledged Galinda's presence and continued to watch the rain ram against the window pane in deep rumination. She daren't look at Galinda, for silent fear that the compassion she was showing was indeed all fake. She merely gazed out along the fading horizon as the rain swept its weeping guise across it, shielding the beauty that cowered behind it. As if it were a quiet condolence to the rain, she whispered under her breath as she placed her palm against the window pane.

'Welcome to my life…'


End file.
